Something Friendly
by xHalosandwings
Summary: After a painful break-up, Michelle finds herself confiding in Randy... Michelle/Randy


_****_

I really like this pairing, so I thought I'd make a short fic about them.  
Hope you like it  
All characters belong to Vince McMahon & the WWE  
Read, Review, Enjoy :)

* * *

_**Something Friendly **_

After successfully defending her women's title in a submission match at Breaking Point, Michelle walked over to a nearby vending machine to grab herself a drink. She slung her title belt over her shoulder and took a long swig of water. She drew the bottle away from her lips as she saw a familiar face walk past her.

"Good luck." Michelle smiled at her ex, Mark Callaway, as he walked past in his full Undertaker attire. Instead of returning her smile, he kept a straight face and kept on walking.

- - -

Michelle leant back against the vending machine. It had been three weeks since Mark had broken up with her. There were some bitchy girls that spread false rumours about her, and unfortunately Mark had believed them. It was so stupid; why would she stay with someone just for their backstage power? Girls could be so...

"Well, well, look who's in Montreal." Of course, it was the perpetrator of those rumours, Michelle's former Smackdown rival, Maryse Ouellet.

Despite an on-screen heel turn, Michelle was still the same sweet, All-American girl that the fans voted their top Smackdown diva, however Maryse was exactly the same as her character; vain, egotistical and a total bitch.

"Some of us have titles to defend." Michelle proudly held up her women's title belt. "Besides, aren't you injured? What do you want?"

"It looks like Mark gave you the... cold shoulder." Maryse said in her thick French accent.

"I don't have time for this." Michelle became aware that a lot of members of the crew were watching, so she began to walk away.

"Yeah... walk away, Michelle!" Maryse called after her. "Walk away!"

- - -

Just as Michelle was about to enter the divas locker room, she heard footsteps behind her, and felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" It was Randy Orton. Being on separate brands, Michelle had rarely spoken to Randy, so she was confused at his concern.

"Yeah, fine." She said slowly. "Why?"

"I just heard what Maryse said, and..."

"It's okay." Michelle smiled. "I don't let stupid diva rumours bother me."

"Oh yeah, I heard about you and Mark."

"So has the whole locker room." She let out a slight laugh.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like it's your fault."

"I know how it feels." Randy explained. "I've had rumours spread about me before... and they're never pretty."

- - -

"I just wish he'd listen to me, you know?" Michelle couldn't believe she was opening up to Randy. "He just heard these rumours and automatically told me it was over."

"Maybe you're better without him." Randy shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, you seem like a great girl. If he's not willing to listen to you, then perhaps he's not worth it."

"Maybe." Michelle ran a hand through her messy hair and tilted her head back against the wall. "You know, you give out some pretty good advice."

"I like you, Michelle." Randy paused, and quickly took back his statement. "I mean, in a friendly way, of course."

"Oh totally." Michelle smiled. "Just friends."

"Yeah, just friends." Randy repeated, however his actions spoke differently. He noticed a loose strand of hair falling in front of Michelle's eyes, so he tucked it behind her ear. As his hand brushed her soft cheek, he pulled her face in towards his, until their lips gently touched. It was only for a moment, in an empty corridor, but it was enough to make Michelle smile.

"Just friends." Michelle said quietly, biting her lower lip.

"I've got a match to get to." Randy was still dangerously close to Michelle, and his forehead was still pressed against hers. "But maybe we could do something after the show."

"Something... Friendly?" Michelle sarcastically raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... Friendly." Randy winked and began walking away.

"Randy!" Michelle suddenly felt a surge of confidence come over her, as she followed Randy to the outside of the gorilla position. He turned around, and Michelle kissed him with more passion than before. "Good luck."

Randy touched his lips, and grinned slightly, before walking behind the curtain.

"Already got your claws into the next guy?" Maryse said, walking over to Michelle.

"You know what, Maryse?" Michelle sighed. "You're really beginning to bore me."

* * *

**_HOPE YOU LIKED IT :)_**


End file.
